Pretty Baby
by Zeea
Summary: Michael and Maria have an interesting relationship, and have to deal the issues from their lives.


Title: Pretty Baby  
Author: Zia  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: *Looks at Rath and Michael chained to bed* What do you think?  
Distribution: Take it, tell me, link to me :)  
Summary: Song fic! Go me! Inspired by the song Pretty Baby by Vanessa Carlton and Post Toy House(Or somewhere around there)  
Author's Note: For Vera - The smut you so sweetly demanded :) I hope you enjoy. 

  
Part One

Maria walked up to the window separating the front of the restaurant from the kitchen and glared at Michael. "They said no mayo space boy." She snapped at him as she set the plate on the counter.

"You didn't tell me that. You could try being a little more specific when you give me these orders." He growled back at her as he reached for the plate. They held each other's glare, but as he grabbed the plate from her hand their fingers touched, skimming against each other. The touch was gentle, held no anger.

The look in Maria's eyes changed instantly, the deep grebe orbs looked at him with nothing but love, but her other facial features hadn't changed.

"Will you two stop fighting so loud?" Liz demanded softly as she walked up to the couple.

The moment was broken; Maria jerked her hand back and spun around angrily. "Get it right this time." She said snidely as she walked off to help the other customers, but she could feel his eyes on her. Watching her every movement. Turning her head slightly she saw him looking at her, with a wink he turned back to the grill and a chill ran through Maria's body. She knew what that meant.

"Lizzie I'm taking a break." Maria said two hours later as she tugged off her apron and walked through the door to the break room. She opened her locker and grabbed her purse looking for her lip-gloss when she felt hands on her hips. She bit her lip as they slid up her sides, smoothing up her ribs and moving forward to cup her breasts in his hands. Maria let out a quiet moan and her head tipped backwards but then she felt him nuzzling the back of her neck so she let her head fall forward.

Michael's hands pulled open her uniform and smoothed down to her stomach then back up and unhooking the front clasp of her bra and letting her breasts spill into his hands. She moaned quietly and took a step back to get closer to him.

He took a hold of her wrists and lifted her hands to press against the lockers as his other hand slid down and into her panties and cupped her heat, causing a soft moan to emanate from her mouth. She rocked her hips towards his hand and gripped the edge of the lockers as she leaned forward slightly.

Michael pushed her panties down her legs and then pushed the edge of her skirt up over her hips. He then unzipped his pants and pulled himself out and stroked it over Maria's soaking folds. "Michael please." Maria begged trying to press herself back against him.

Then he slowly pushed into her. Maria moaned and gasped quietly for breath as she felt him slip all the way inside of her. He moved slowly at first but as the seconds past the passion grew and neither could wait long to release. His hand stroked over her clit, using his powers slightly to make her more sensitive to his touch. Then his other hand flew up to cover her mouth, knowing she was on the verge of screaming.

Maria's hips bucked against Michael's and she shrieked out his name against his hand, biting down on his fingers as she moaned his name softly over and over as he thrust once more, filling her to the hilt as he exploded.

Michael pressed his lips against the nape of her neck as she slumped boneless against the lockers. He pulled Maria back against his chest and kissed the side of her neck softly while he fixed her bra and re-buttoned her uniform and then combed his fingers through her hair and replaced her antenna on her head. "You should get back to work." He told her kissing her softly and pushing her slightly towards the door. 

Still breathing hard she nodded and walked up front. God that felt amazing she thought and smiled as she walked behind the counter and started wiping off the counter, then she felt the cold air against her wet heat and blinked realizing he hadn't replaced her underwear. Quickly glancing over her shoulder at him she saw Michael smirking at her. He held his hand up for a split second, her cotton white panties dangling from his fingers before he clasped his hand shut again and it disappeared into his pocket.

Maria's jaw dropped for a second before she smiled. He had things of hers. It seemed to be his little way of telling her that he'd see her again later that night. She just laughed and shook her head as she went back to work.

Part Two

Maria felt her bed shift slightly, the blankets moved and a cold gust of air hit her scantly clad body causing her to shiver. Her eyes opened and it took a few seconds for her eyes to focus on the alien climbing into bed with her. His arms wrapped tight around her waist and he rested his head against her chest. "Michael?" Maria murmured softly wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gently combing her fingers through his hair.

"Shhh." He hushed her and held her tightly. "Go back to sleep." He whispered and Maria pressed her lips against the top of his head and absently stroked the back of his head as she fall back asleep. She didn't know why he did this, but sometimes he would just climb in her bed and they'd sleep. Not often, most of the time when he came through her window they had sex. But over the last few months this had become the norm. She didn't understand it, but she wouldn't question it.

  
Maria woke up early to the feel of Michael's mouth suckling her breast. A soft moan escaped her lips as she twisted her fingers in his hair. His hand gently kneaded her breast then slowly made it's way down to slip inside her thin panties, much like the ones he'd stolen from her earlier. His fingers ran through the tuft of hair between her thighs before skimming over her heat. Instantly she was gushing and his fingers stroked over her lower lips, feeling her wetness before parting her folds and slipping a single finger inside of her.

Maria's breath caught in her throat and Michael glanced up at her for a second before going back to work on turning her nipples into hard peaks, while his fingers played over her wet walls. "Michael Michael please." Maria begged for the second time that night and Michael smirked at her as he slid down her body beneath the blankets. His mouth covered the small bundle of nerves and his tongue stroked over it causing Maria's body to shudder and a moan to emanate from her throat.

"Oh baby" She purred feeling his fingers stroking slowly in and out of her as his mouth worked her clit. Her hands move to knead his shoulders as her thighs tried to keep his head firmly between her thighs. Then he was gone, leaving her laying on her bed, sweating, and gasping for breath, and cold now because the blankets had fallen away.

Michael reared up on his knees over her as he quickly undid his pants and pulled his hard c-ck from the tight confines and moved closer to Maria. He slid one hand around to rest on the small of her back, lifting her up enough for him to easily guide his engorged length into her tight body.

Maria's back arched as she moaned his name softly with each slow stroke he made. Taking his time as he slid from her slowly, and slid back in even slower. It was sweet torture. Blissful and heavenly, but at the same time excruciating and almost unbearable. And she loved every second of it.

The thrusts of Michael's hips began to pick of speed as he gripped her hips tightly, filling her to the hilt and almost pulling out completely with every thrust. Her back was arched, her eyes closed, biting her lips to keep from screaming. A thin sheen of sweat covered her whole body making her glow in the dim light from the street lamp. She was close. By now he knew the exact moment she would cum and had it timed perfectly to be able to cum with her.

"Mi Mi. Mi-love. Youuuu." Maria cried as she came. Her inner walls clenched tight around him. Milking him with every intention of keeping him there forever. He came with her, but barely noticed over the echo of her words. 'Love.' A word he never heard in his life. Not in the way that she meant. He slowly settled himself back on top of her, most of his weight on his arms as he rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes, listening to her heart beating. Fast and steady. She was beautiful. He pressed his lips to the side of her breast as her fingers ran through his hair. "Hmmm." Maria purred as her eyes slid shut and she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Carefully Michael lifted himself from the bed. He pulled on his boxers, and his jeans and then his shirt, watching Maria as he buttoned it slowly. Her hand rested beside her head, her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips. Beautiful didn't begin to describe her. He leaned down and pulled the blankets up around her, and made sure they were tucked in, hoping that maybe just this once she wouldn't kick them off. And with a soft kiss against her forehead he silently slipped out the door.

  
Maria's eyes drifted over to Michael, as they got ready for their shift to begin. He seemed more distant than usual and she sighed inwardly wishing that she knew what was going on with him. Usually when he came over and held her they wouldn't sleep together that night. But the next day things would be back to normal. But he was quiet, withdrawn and even more brooding than usual, and she was worried. "I've got a concert on Saturday at the club. Come." 

"I can't." 

"Don't lie to me. I know you can."

"Maybe I don't want to." Maria just looked at him, unfazed. She was used to this.

"I don't care if you want to or not. I want you there."

"Fine alright whatever if it'll just shut your annoying mouth up." He snapped before storming into the kitchen leaving Maria shocked in the break room. They fought yes. But he only said things like that when people were around. With a sigh she grabbed her antenna and walked up front.

"Is my shift over yet?" She asked Liz as she walked off to take her first order of her long day.

  
Part Three

Maria stood of to the side of the stage, her eyes searching the audience. He wasn't there. The bastard! He said he would be there and he wasn't there. Anger rose up inside of her before she stomped back to the dressing room. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him!"

"Maria we need you out there now!" Maria sighed and nodded before walking up front with her guitar in her hand. She walked on stage, but wasn't seeing anyone in the crowd.

"I wrote this for someone who I hoped would be here but what can I say? Typical guy." The audience laughed quietly and she took a deep breath before she started playing.

"You light me up and then I fall for you  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you

Pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound  
as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby

And I know things can't last forever  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
so how's it you that makes me better

Why can't you hold me and never let go  
when you touch me it is me that you own  
pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart  
would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby"

The audience roared with applause and she just smiled as she stood up and slipped off stage and back towards the dressing room. Oblivious to the dark shadow in the corner that slipped away quickly when she finished her song.

Maria packed her guitar in its case and grabbed her bag before walking out the door. The concerts were still going on wildly inside, but she had no desire to stay. With a sigh she laid her guitar in the back seat before opening the driver's side door and gasping at what she saw. 

A single pink rose. Slowly she reached out and picked it up and the small card beside it. 'Beautiful' was written in simple print and Maria quickly glanced around wondering who had left the rose. With a smile she climbed into her car and drove home.

That night Michael didn't come to her window. She'd stayed awake half the night, until she unwillingly fell asleep.

  
Maria yawned as she pulled open her locker and started to put things in and take them out. It was too early for school in her opinion. She'd spent all day Sunday in front of the couch eating ice cream, angry at Michael for not coming so she resolved to eat as much ice cream as she could. The ice cream hangover though was not a pleasant feeling. She'd been up most of the night throwing up the three gallons she'd eaten.

She yanked her math book out and something landed on her foot. Glancing down she saw a necklace; confused she reached down and picked it up. Inspecting it in her hand she realized her name was engraved on the front. "Hey Ria, how did your concert go?" Liz asked walking up beside her friend, causing the necklace to slip from her fingers. 

Liz knelt down and picked it up and turned it over in her fingers. "Wow that's really pretty when'd you get it?"

"It was in my lockersomeone left me a rose in my car Saturday night."

"They probably thought you did a good job." Maria pulled the card out of her pocket and thrust it into Liz's hand's as she took the necklace from her. "Beautiful?" Liz asked slightly confused and Maria shrugged.

"That's all it said. No name. No tag to link it back to any flower shop. Nothing."

"Okso someone has a crush on you."

"What?"

"Mysterious expensive gifts flowersyup. Whoever it is, he's in love." Liz smiled and handed the card back to her best friend.

With a sigh Maria fastened the necklace around her neck and walked off to class.

Part Four

Maria walked home from work with a sigh. Her mom was gone, had the car. And she hadn't seen Michael in a few days so she had a feeling he wouldn't be coming by, which made her mad because it would be one of the few times where they could make all the noise they wanted without having to worry about being caught. Plus she was kind of freaked out. She'd found single roses all over the place

After taking a bath Maria pulled on a tank top and her pajama pants then climbed into bed. Just when she was starting to drift off to sleep she heard her bedroom window open. Her eyes flew open, and she laid completely still in bed. Was it Michael? Come to ravish her body? Or was it some psychotic rapist come to murder her?

She heard the sound of him kicking off his shoes, then he was pulling back the covers and climbing in beside her. Maria closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep, silently hoping that he wouldn't just leave again. He pulled her back against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

Maria sighed softly and snuggled back up against him. "I love you Michael." She murmured quietly and closed her eyes, but was woken up completely when Michael jerked away from her.

"Don't say that." Michael said sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands through her hair.

"Why not?"

"Because. I can't say it back to you, and you're going to expect me to say it. But I can't. Because if I do, then I have to admit to myself that I'm attached, and I'm not supposed to get attached." Maria sat up slowly and looked at him, and smiled slightly. He just admitted to loving her. In a roundabout way, but he did nonetheless.

"You don't have to say it, because I know." She told him and reached out and touched his shoulder softly.

"No you don't know Maria. I can't feel that way about you."

"Why not?"

"I I don't know how." Maria looked at him slightly confused.

"Yes you do. Anyone can love."

"No." Maria sighed quietly and moved closer to him.

"Michael" She touched the back of his neck and he flinched away from her. "Michael?" She asked slightly panicked as he got up and moved away from her.

"Just don't I need to go." Maria got up quickly.

"Michael just stop." She stood in front of him and for the first time got a good look at his face. The entire side of it was covered in large bruise. "Oh my god." She breathed, her hand quickly covering her mouth.

Michael hung his head and moved towards the window, but Maria moved faster. "Stop." She said raising her hands and grabbing his shoulders. Again he flinched away from her and she stared in shock. "Sit down." Maria commanded, but Michael wasn't moving. "Sit. Down." He heard the seriousness in her voice and obeyed, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Maria paused for a second before turning on the lamp beside her bed, illuminating the room in a soft glow. And revealing more of the bruises Michael's face was covered in. "Michael who did this to you?" He didn't answer, just silently stared at the floor. With a quiet sigh Maria moved forward and carefully pulled his shirt of. She wanted to cry at what she saw. Large, dark bruises covered his whole body. "Do you want me to call Max? He can heal it."

"No." He said quietly and Maria sighed inwardly.

"Don't move." Maria told him and got up and walked into the bathroom. After a few minutes she walked back into her room and took his hand. "Come on."

Part Five

Maria led Michael into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. He saw the bathtub full of water and glanced at her. "It'll help, since you don't want Max to help this will have to do." She undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs with his boxers and pointed at the tub. "Get in." She said softly and Michael did. He felt awkward. Maria was taking care of him, but there was more to it.

Before he knew it she was climbing in behind him and wrapping her arms gently around his chest, pulling him to lay back against her chest. "Talk to me Michael." She whispered, picking up a sponge and dipping it in the water and lightly washing his chest and shoulders with it. "What happened?" He still wasn't talking. Maria sighed and kissed his shoulder and held him in the warm water

Maria rested her head against his, that was on her shoulder and smiled slightly realizing Michael had fallen asleep. They'd been sitting in the warm water for a while now. She was so worried about him. Who would hit him? Maybe it was Max? Rage filled her and she reached up and combed her fingers through his hair. "Michael baby wake up." She whispered against his ear.

Slowly Michael opened his eyes and looked at Maria. "Waters cold, my bed is warmer, let's go." Maria leaned in and kissed him softly before pulling back slightly to let him climb out. She got out and pulled on her robe and grabbed a large fluffy towel and carefully dried Michael's skin, then pressed her lips against his chest. She looked up at him and looked into his eyes. They seemed empty, and broken. She hated whoever did this to him, and she had every intention of making them pay.

Taking his hand Maria led him back to her room and laid him down before climbing in beside him. They lay in her warm soft bed, naked and pressed close together. Michael's head was rested on her breasts, with his arms tight around her waist and she gently combed her fingers through his hair. "It's ok Michael. Everything is ok." She whispered pulling the blanket tighter around him. Within seconds he was asleep, but she stayed awake, to watch him, to make sure he was ok.

  
Maria jerked awake and stared at Michael who was now lying beside her breathing hard, his eyes wide open. "Michael?" She whispered and he shied away from her but she held him tighter. Was that really what happened? Or had it just been a dream. Everything in her mind was going so fast, she couldn't focus. The flowers. The necklace. The fist striking Michael over and over.

"He hit you." Maria looked up at Michael who was sitting up against the headboard and pulling her into his lap.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Your father." His hand reached up and touched her cheek gently. Flashes shocked her like electricity. She was only five years old. She had gotten excited to go play with her dog, and knocked over her bowl of cereal, spilling the contents on the table and the floor. Her father raised his hand and struck her hard across the face. She heard her mother scream.

Maria's eyes flew open and looked at him. "I'd forgotten" She felt dazed now. "Why did you let him hit you?" 

"You saw?" She nodded and he shrugged. "I couldn't do anything to stop him. He's stronger than me." Maria cupped his face in her hands and brought him forward and kissed his forehead.

"Never again." She murmured softly and nuzzled his throat. "You bought me the necklace?" His arms tightened around her and she smiled slightly. "Thank you." She reached behind her and pulled the blanket up over her back and around his shoulders. "Go back to sleep." She murmured and he held her tight against his chest.

Part Six

Maria woke up to the feel of Michael's hands smoothing up and down her back, relaxing waves coursed from his fingers into her back causing her to moan softly and nuzzle his chest. "That feels good." She murmured sitting up slightly to look at her. She was straddling his stomach looking down at him, the blanket fell from her shoulders and he looked up at her naked body.

"I'll make you feel better." She whispered, moving down slightly. 

"Maria you don't-" She cut him off and kissed his chest.

"I can feel it Michael. Let me help." Anger, and other aggressions, fear, but happiness was there too she felt it and wanted to help him get them out, she slid her hands down to wrap around his length, instantly hard for her. Maria smiled up at him and moved back up and straddled his waist and slid down around him slowly. They started to move together slowly, his hands gripped her hips and her head fell back as a soft passionate cry escaped her lips.

  
Maria laid in bed with him, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "Michael What are you going to do now?" She asked softly. She was worried about him, she was afraid that he'd get hurt worse next time. She vowed there would never be a next time.

"I don't know."

"Stay here."

"Maria"

"My mom is out of town for another week. Just stay until we can figure something else out a little more permanent." Michael relented and held her tighter. She was amazing. This amazing woman that could do so much, and care so much, wrapped up into a tiny, beautiful package.

"I need to go back to the park I need to get some clean clothes." Michael said sitting up from the bed.

"I'll come with."

"NO!" Michael practically yelled. "You're not coming with me." 

"Yes I am. I'm driving you; I'll stay in the car. I don't want you going there alone."

  
The pulled up in front of the trailer and Michael got out and went inside, after locking the doors and telling Maria not to get out. But that went to hell when she heard yelling. Quickly Maria jumped out of the car and ran inside and saw Michael getting up from the floor, blood dripping from his lip. Anger built up in her stomach. He hit him. The bastard hit him. She screamed and threw herself at him. Her small fists struck Hank's face over and over. "How could you!?" She screamed at him. She heard Michael yell her name, but the anger she felt was too strong.

But Hank was stronger. He grabbed her wrists hard and pulled her off him before backhanding her across the face. He smirked down at the girl now lying on the floor holding her face in her hand, and was caught off guard by Michael's fist.

Hank fell to the floor unconscious and Michael quickly moved to Maria's side and scooped her up in his arms and walked out to the car. "What the f-ck were you thinking Maria?"

"I couldn't let him hit you." 

"So you let him hit you!?" He was mad. Not at her, no one had ever done something like that for him. He was mad at Hank for hitting her.

Maria sat in the passenger side of her car and Michael sat beside her. "Look at me." He said softly reaching out to touch her face. He turned her head to face him and winced slightly at what he saw. Her eye was almost swollen shut, and black and blue. "MariaClose your eyes for me ok?" He wasn't too sure about his powers, but he knew they worked better with her around.

Her eyes slid shut and Michael carefully covered the side of her face with his hand and watched her face, focusing on trying to heal her.

When he pulled his hand back her eye was back to normal. She was ok again. He kissed her forehead softly and smoothed her hair back from her face before driving back to Maria's house.

  
Part Seven

The next morning they pulled up in front of the Crashdown and went inside, and slipped into a booth together. Michael's arm wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close. He didn't want to be here right now, not with the chance of their friends showing up. As if on cue Max slid into the booth across from them. "Where have you been Michael I was trying to get a hold of you last night? We need to talk." Michael glanced away and Maria growled low in her throat.

"How can you even ask him that? What did you want to talk to him about? Make sure he didn't tell everyone what you did?" Max's eyes moved quickly between Maria and Michael. "You are such an assh0le Max. Get the hell away from us."

"Maria I don't know what-"

"Oh cut the crap Maxwell. You're a horrible liar. Now get away from us." Max stood up and glared down at Maria.

Quickly she slipped out of the booth and her fist cracked against his cheekbone, causing a collective gasp from Liz, Isabel, and Alex as they walked out of the backroom.

"If you [I]ever[/I] lay a hand on him again I will kill you!" She screamed as Michael wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away. Maria was strong, but Max was stronger. And alien.

Questions were suddenly spouting from everyone's mouths. Liz demanding to know why Maria had hit Max, Isabel wanting to know what happened to Michael's face, and Alex just wanted to know what was going on.

"You want to know how hit him Isabel? Ask your brother." Maria hissed before turning around and wrapping her arms around Michael's waist.

"Max?" All eyes shifted to Max. "You did that? You [I]hit[/I] him?!" Isabel asked in shock.

"Isabel Liz..." Max started but Liz shook her head.

"Get out Max."

"Liz."

"Max. Get out before I call the cops." He stood there for a second longer before turning and walking out of the Crashdown angrily.

"Michael? What happened? Why did he hit you?" Michael shrugged in answer to Isabel's question and wrapped his arms tight around Maria's waist.

"Hell if I know."

"Maria why is your cheek glowing?" Alex asked and Maria's hand lightly touched her own face.

Michael lifted his hand to brush it over her cheek. "Hank hit her. She was trying to get him to stop hitting me I healed her."

No one said anything for a long moment. All in awe of the obvious love between the two. "Michael? Can you heal your face?" Isabel asked and he shook his head.

"I tried, but it wasn't working."

"Want some help?"

"No it's my proof of Hank hitting me I'm moving out gonna get out of there." Isabel watched him, he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at Maria as they held onto each other. She tore down his brick wall. 

  
Maria laid down on her bed next to Michael and rested her head on his chest. "I'm proud of you baby." She murmured softly as he pulled the blankets up over them. He kissed her forehead softly and held her tight against his side.

"Thank you Maria." He whispered and they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

  
"Oh my god!" Amy shrieked at the site of her baby girl in bed with a boy. What were they thinking!? Obviously they weren't, at least not with their brains.

Maria shot straight up and moved in front of Michael to protect him from her mother. "Mom calm down." She said sternly, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Calm down?! Get out of that bed right now!"

"Mom! We're dressed! Look. Not naked, not having sex!" Not last night anyways Amy raised an eyebrow and Maria moved slightly. "He's here because of his foster hit him."

Amy's jaw dropped at the sight of Michael's face. "Oh dear" Instantly her anger was gone. "Get dressed and come into the kitchen. The three of us should talk." Amy said before walking out of the room.

  
Two weeks had passed since Amy found Michael and Maria in bed together. She'd actually allowed him to stay, on the couch, until they got him emancipated, and his own place. "Mom! I'm going to Michael's!" They'd spent all day moving in, cleaning and getting it ready to be lived in. And now she was going over, just the two of them, Chinese take out and a movie.

"Honey come in here for a second." Maria walked into the kitchen as she pulled on her jacket.

"Yeah mom? I know be home by midnight."

"Are you and Michael having sex?" Maria's face burned bright red.

"Mom"

"You are" Amy sighed inwardly and dipped her hand into her purse and tossed a small box to Maria.

Maria's jaw dropped. "If you're going to have sex, just be safe." Maria was in shock. A box of condoms? Her mother actually bought her condoms?! "Have fun don't forget you work tomorrow, so you might want to take your uniform with you."

If at all possible Maria's jaw dropped farther. Her mother gave her condoms, and permission to stay the night at Michael's. Maria threw her arms around Amy's shoulder and hugged her tight. "Thanks mom." She smiled before practically skipping out of the house.

The End  



End file.
